


Father's Day

by Vedettal



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha Hercules Hansen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Father's Day, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Chuck Hansen, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day, and Chuck wants to give his dad a gift he'll never forget. It's something they've both been wanting for a long time now. Chuck thinks they're both ready now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed there is a lack of omegaverse or mpreg in general in this ship tag, almost none if I remember correctly. So I decided to fix that and on Father's day too. Happy Father's Day to any daddies reading this and everyone else!

Dinner was done, the table was set, and the pills were tossed. Chuck had gone out of his way to make Herc his favourite: a big, fat, juicy steak with a side of mashed potatoes and whiskey to drink. It had taken him most of the afternoon to cook and all day yesterday to marinate the damn slab of meat.

Now all that was left to wake the fucking bastard.

Chuck walked into the living room where Herc had fallen into a nap while watching the telly. He shook his head with a chuckle. Even with his mouth hung open like that and snoring loudly as he was, Herc still managed to look sexy as hell.

Chuck was the luckiest son on the damn planet. And he was going to show Herc just that.

Making his way over and crawling onto the couch between his dad’s massive tree trunks of legs, he leaned down and slipped his fingers into Herc’s boxers before pulling him out. Even soft the guy was quite endowed and Chuck wasted no time wrapping his lips around the head and sucking.

It took less than half a minute to get Herc completely hard, precum dripping onto Chuck’s tongue as he swallowed them down like the eager boy he was. It only took a minute after that for Herc to stir from his sleep with a deep, rumbling groan, large fingers gripping the back of Chuck’s head as his fed his son more of his cock.

“Could get used to this, baby boy,” Herc told him as he sat up and slowly rolled his hips upward.

Chuck moaned around his dad’s cock and let the man use his mouth until he felt Herc moaning louder and his hip movements more erratic. Chuck pushed off then, much to Herc’s disapproval.

“Oi! What the fuck, I was almost done,” Herc protested, fingers clawing at Chuck’s head, desperately trying to pull him back down.

He swatted his dad’s hands away and stood up from the couch, cocky grin and all. “Dinner first, getting off later. We got all night for that.”

Chuck saw his dad lift off the couch with a grunt and pulled him in almost possessively, thick hands gripping his arse. He could feel how hard and leaking his dad was, and it took him everything not to whimper right then and there.

“What if I don’t want dinner first? What if I just wanna bend you over and fuck your arse until it’s red and sore for teasing your daddy like that?” Herc asked him, voice dangerously close to a growl.

Chuck rolled his eyes. “Because the mashed potatoes are going to get cold then,” he answered and almost grinned when he saw the slight glint in Herc’s eyes.

“Fine,” Herc said after a few seconds of contemplation. “But don’t think I’m letting you or that arse of yours out of trouble for some mash.”

“Yeah, no shit, old man.” Chuck rolled his eyes again, something he was accustomed to doing with his dad, but leaned in anyways to give him a kiss. “’Sides, I have another gift for you after the food.”

Herc raised his brow with curiosity. “Oh, yeah? What is that?”

“You’ll find out after dinner. Now go eat.”

“Pushy bastard, aren’t you?”

“C’mon, you old fart, let’s go.” And Chuck was dragging him into the kitchen and forcing him into a chair before serving him his plate, making one for himself as well. He couldn’t help but laugh, too, when Herc’s gruff demeanor all but vanished when he took the first spoonful of mashed and nearly moaned right there at the kitchen table.

After ten minutes of Herc scarfing down plates and plates of meat and mashed potatoes, and making noises Chuck usually only heard in their bedroom, he was full and satisfied, pushing his plates back and lazily grinning at Chuck.

“That was fucking fantastic, boy. Christ, I need to have you cooking more.”

Chuck laughed as he got up to clean up their plates. “Don’t get too used to it, old man. Not every day is Father’s day.”

He had just put the plates in the dishwasher when he was suddenly spun around and being manhandled onto the counter. Chuck wrapped his legs around his dad as Herc slotted himself between them with the biggest fucking grin on his face.

“Sure feels that way whenever I have you around,” Herc purred into his right ear.

That made Chuck blush brightly, his neck burning up, and the words getting caught in his throat. Herc could be a pain in his arse sometimes, but shit if he knew just what to say sometimes to make Chuck all weak and needy for him.

“Cat got your tongue, baby boy?” Herc asked with a chuckle, his breath sending shivers up Chuck’s spine.

“I-I’m fine,” Chuck all but squeaked out, arms wrapping around and clinging to the back of Herc’s neck. He could feel soft nibbling on his ear now. “Just thinking about your other gift.”

Herc grinned and pulled back. “Yeah? Gonna tell me what it is now?”

Chuck licked his lips and looked into Herc’s brilliant, blue eyes. Christ, he could get lost in them. “It’s upstairs. The bedroom.”

Without another word Herc lifted him up with a wolfish smile and carried him upstairs into the bedroom. Chuck simply clung to him, forgetting how strong Herc actually was sometimes. Even as old as Chuck was, the man could carry him with what seem to be no effort.

When they were inside, Herc set him down gently on the bed, pressing soft kisses to his lips and neck. Chuck all but melted underneath his dad’s affection, clinging to him like he was an actual kid and letting out quiet moans.

“So, where exactly is my gift?” Herc rumbled into his neck as he was mouthing on it as well.

Chuck tilted his neck for him, moaning softly and stroking the back of Herc’s neck. “It’s on the bedside table.”

There was a shuffling of the sheets as Herc leaned over to inspect, and after a short pause Herc asked in a rather confused voice. “Your suppressants? It’s empty. How is that a gift? Do you need a refill?”

Chuck wanted to groan and roll his eyes but he took pity on the guy. It was his special day after all. “No, dad. It’s empty because I threw them away. Haven’t been taking them for a few weeks now.”

That got Herc’s attention as he spun around quickly, licking his lips and staring into Chuck’s eyes. His voice was soft, inquiring almost as he spoke. “Are you saying…?”

Chuck did roll his eyes then. “Yes, you old dumb bastard. We can finally have a kid.”

Something changed in Herc’s eyes and his nostrils flared a bit, Chuck noticed, as he almost growled, pinning Chuck’s hands above his head and grinding their hips together. Before he could say anything or protest, Herc crushed their lips together in a deep kiss, tongue and all.

Giving a whimper, Chuck kissed back, feeling himself grow chubby and get a little wet. He had been planning this a few months ago, without Herc’s knowledge of course, but he hadn’t expected his old man to react like this.

“I’m gonna ignore everything you said right before kid,” Herc told him with a grin after a long deep minute of kissing. His fingers had gone from pinning Chuck’s hands to making quick work of his trousers, tossing them to one corner of the floor.

“You wet for me yet, baby boy?”

Chuck snorts. “Kissing is one thing, gotta work harder if you want me ready.”

There was a chuckle as Herc reached down and stroked his cock, thumbing the head teasingly. “Gonna have you soaking wet when I’m done.” Chuck wanted to laugh in his face for how cheesy he was acting but before he could Herc took him down to the root.

“Hhhh,” Chuck moaned loudly as his back arched and he carded his fingers through Herc’s short hair. “Yeah, this should work.”

He had his eyes closed but Chuck could feel a finger press up against his entrance, gently pushing until a fingertip slipped in, and Chuck made a noise around it, squirming. He didn’t talk much, too focused on how Herc was giving such a good fucking blowjob.

Herc was nowhere near as good as Chuck was, but shit this was the best and only one he wanted right now. It was good enough for Chuck to produce more slick, giving Herc the opportunity to push another finger in, working them slow and rhythmically.

It didn’t take long for Chuck to start whining, slick dripping down his thighs onto the sheets below. Torn between not wanting his dad to stop but also needing to get fucked, he panted and whined out a quick ‘daddy,’ hoping that was enough of a hint to galvanized Herc.

“Ready, baby boy?” Herc asked him as he pulled both fingers out, leaving Chuck feeling empty and needy.

“You know damn well I am.”

Chuck watched as Herc pulled his shirt off to reveal a broad chest and well-defined abs, all but ripping Chuck’s own off, and lifting his legs over his shoulders, kneeling between them until Chuck felt the blunt head rub against his entrance. There was a quick pause before Herc pushed in, sliding in without any resistance. He made sure to bury himself fully inside of Chuck, making certain Chuck was feeling every inch of his dad filling him up.

“Fuuuck…” Chuck whimpered, legs encircling his dad’s hips. He squirmed a bit, voice thick with need. “Fuck me, don’t just sit there.”

Herc chuckled, gripping Chuck by his legs and pulling out just enough to thrust back in. “Oh, don’t worry, baby boy. I’ll fuck you until you’re tied to my knot and I’m filling you up with my pup.”

Chuck’s cock twitched at that and his legs wrapped tight. If there was more of a reason to get wet, this was it. “Fuck! Yes, please.”

Herc grinned and rocked into him again, making Chuck cry out. “Yeah? Wanna be all round and full of my pup, huh? How long have you wanted this?”

“T-too long,” Chuck answered in a voice muddled with want and pleasure.

“So have I, baby. Can’t believe I get to knock you up now. Make you all pretty and round. Let the world know you belong to me.”

Herc slammed into him hard, fucking him relentlessly until Chuck was a quivering mess. Until Chuck was sobbing out as he came all over their bellies, fingers weakly clinging to his dad’s back as Herc continued to hammer into him.

“T-too much!” Chuck cried out between erratic whimpers and sobs, hole much too sensitive for this.

There was a wide grin on Herc’s face but he didn’t ease up in the slightest, only seeming to pick up pace now. “Oh no, boy. We’re only getting started. I’m gonna fuck you all night until you’re leaking cum out of your arse. Until you can’t help but be pregnant with my kid. Or maybe I’ll trigger your heat with enough of my cum.”

Chuck sobbed as he was nearly bent in half by Herc as his dad drove into himself relentlessly, fingers clawing desperately at Herc’s back. He was going to leave marks by the morning but he didn’t care, body crying out both in pain and pleasure.

Herc silenced him with a deep kiss as he fucked Chuck for another minute or two before Chuck felt the blissful swelling of his dad’s knot, inflating and tying them together. His walls were flooded with cum as Chuck shuddered and clung to his dad like a needy child.

He could feel himself being filled to the brim and then some. There was no way Herc would be able to knot him without cum dribbling out. Or maybe without his belly bulging out obscenely.

If he wasn’t so spent, Chuck’s cock might have twitched.

They remained there, Herc on top of Chuck, his knot locking them together and still pumping cum into Chuck’s hole, as they lazily made out. They were both sweating and panting heavily to catch their breath at this point.

“Sweet,” Herc started, thumb gently stroking Chuck’s belly, “this gift. Best gift I’ve gotten in twenty years.”

Chuck felt a blush creep up his neck. As much of an arse Herc could be, he was sweet when it mattered. The bastard knew exactly how to make him melt.

“Happy Father’s day,” he murmured out tiredly, exchanging quick kisses.

“Luckiest father in the world.”

“Fucking damn right you are.”

Herc laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
